The Trio Begins
by miskris95
Summary: Involves all main kh and kh2 characters including made up characters. see what happens when a new trio of nobodies joins the organization and reins terror on them pushing the organization to their limits. hehe : anyways please read!  now fixed!
1. Chapter 1

****

**hey readers! im still new at this so dont judge too harshly :) , this was aproject that my friends and i started a while ago... we were all hyped up on sugar hehe XD and we wrote ourselves into it. all three of us are writing our own stories and focus more on our own characters yet the stories are still interrelated. this is one of many so i hope you enjoy! :) and i hope you check all the other stories, oh and hehe there are akuroku moments XD hehehe just check out the author Aidylecir she should have one up already :) anyways enjoy!**

disclaimer: yes we own Kingdom hearts *Lie detector goes crazy and gets zapped by a tazor* ugh fine i absolutely positively do NOT own kingdom hearts happy?

**A.N: Dyxlia = Lydia, Cebexcar = Rebecca, Strixkin = Kristin **

* * *

Chapter 1

The three nobodiesstood in the middle of the ravenous crowd. There had to be at least one hundred other nobodies surrounding them. They had only recently becomenobodies. After the heartless had begun to appear, they spent quite a while fending them off. Then they were forced to turn to the darkness. The first of the trio was Dyxlia. She had golden blond hairneatly pulled back with six ties distributed evenly throughout the ponytail. She also had a purple swirl under her right eye and wore mostly purple with green and black and white stripes. The next was Cebexcar, she had light blye hair that barely reached her shoulders. She wore mostly blue with some purple and green and had a small heart on the side of her neck. The last was Strixkin, she wore black and red had long dirty blonde hair with firey red tips that flaired out to the sides.

Just as they were growing bored listening to the man above them, they were finally getting ready to start. they were to defeat the other nobodies only the last handful would be able to join organization XIII. Dyxlia grew a scythe from a bracelette on her wrist and pulled out a couple kuni. Cebexcar began to summon ice and held slender ice roses with lethaly sharp ends in each hand. Strixkin unsheathed one of the two swords resting on her lower back and produced some shuriken in the other hand. When they were given the signal to start, they smiled slightly at each other and disappeared within the savage crowd. Many of their opponents began to fade back into drakness with bewildered expressions on their faces. These nobodies were easy to defeat, especially with their skills. As they were destroying their weak competitors, Strixkin couldn't help but think about when they first changed.

*Flashback*

_"You know, I've never met Becca before." Lydia said as they were walking through the divide. "Ya, you're right. Lets go find her." Kristin replied as they continued to walk. Suddenly they surrounded by the largest amount of heartless they'd ever seen. They didn't have their weapons on them at the time, so Kristin picked up a stick from off the ground and started striking the heartless with it. Lydia used a money puch and water bottle she had with her to fend them off. After a while Kristin fell to the ground, completely exhausted and unable to move. she kept telling her body to move, but the most she could do was twitch her fingers. She watched as Lydia clutched her chest and curled into a tight ball. Then she understood why, she felt a searing pain in her heart. Unable to move or even scream, tears began to flow down her face. Then everything went black._

_When she woke, everything was a complete blurr. She could see a figure, that seemed like Lydia, standing up, so she followed her heard someone say, "Strixkin number twent-one, Dyxlia number twenty-three." Then when she lifted her head, fabric hit her face and fell to the ground near her feet. When she looked ahead, she saw two more figures facing them. One was really tall with bright red hair wearing a black cloak. The other was pretty short with short ice blue hair wearing the same cloak with some color showing underneath. Kristin began to blink her eyes, clearing her vision by about sixty percent in the process. She heard Lydia ask if she could go get something and then running off, back towards Hollow Bastion. Her eyes widened when she recognized the two in front of her. "Lea?" she asked, "Is that really you?" He only nodded in response, then she turned to the other. "Rebecca? What's going on and why are you both dressed in strange cloaks?" Lea began to slowly walk away and Becca only looked at her. "Just put yours on and follow me, I'll explain on the way." he said as he pick up a small shadow heartless. "You're crazy if you think that I'm going to follow you!" she called after him, then she practically screamed, "I hate you!" Becca stared at her, shock barely visible in her eyes. "Just calm down." she instructed slighty cautious. "what do you know? You're telling me that you can put on one of his absurd cloaks and follow him around after everything thats happened?" Kristin replied voice rising. Becca shrugged. "We're nobodies now, besides he's my older brother, how can I not go with him? You've said many Times to never turn you back on those you care about, are you telling me that you wouldn't trust him, even though he's your twin?" Her face softenedas she thought about what she was just told. She looked down at her feet and picked up the fallen cloak. Saying nothing, she stared at it and tightened her grip. She let her hand fall to her side and the cloth began to burn. She began to walk in the direction lea had disappeared in, but then stopped and slightly turned toward her younger sister and said, "Let's go."_

*End Flashback*

Strixkin smiled slightly to herself as panic began to grow thoughout the crowd.

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it! :) Please tell me what you thought of it and review! I need to know! If you liked it, If you got confused at all, if you absolutely hated it, if it needs work, etc. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! oh and be sure to check out my other story Trading Places its a kekkaishi fic. **

**until next time! :) **

**-Kristin *Strixkin* (miskris95)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter! this is the longest chapter that i have ever written im sooo excited! I hope you enjoy! oh and don't worry yaoi fans, there will be akuroku moments in chapter three i promise! well there no point in me babbling so enjoy!**

**disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom hearts or original kingdom hearts characters or settings, i do however own the plot and made up characters (sorta) my freinds also own some characters mentioned**

**AN- also check out aidylecir's akuroku moment its freakin hilarious!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The trio stood there for a moment, slightly panting. They looked at each other then burst out laughing. The tall man Xemnas was staring at the in complete awe. There wasn't even a scratch on any of them. They were definitely members he wanted in the organization, especially since they were the only ones left. How did they defeat so many opponents in so little time, and why were they laughing hysterically? He then stood up and began walking towards them. "Your not really going to let them join are you?" asked a voice from behind. Xemnas turned to see Larxene with her arms crossed, glaring at the group with pure hatred. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked calmly. Growing a little red in the face she replied, "Be-Because, they don't belong here!" Hearing this, he began to laugh and continue to walk forward. The girls then noticed him and immediately stopped laughing at the same time. They now had serious expressions on their faces and had turned their heads to look at him. He clapped briefly as he began to talk. "Well done you three. That was terrific! As superior, I, Xemnas would like to personally welcome you to Organization XII."

Dyxlia had stepped forward and was about to ask a question, when Larxene began to shout, "Nooo! Superior, please think this through. They don't belong here. I'm begging you to reconsider." Xemnas started to scold her, but then Strixkin walked up and grabbed her by one of her antenna bangs, dragged her off to the side and threw her to the ground. She bent down and said, "Look, I don't know who you are, but this superior of yours was explaining something and my friend was about to ask him a question. It's rude to interrupt, so if you know what's good for you, then you'll shut the hell up and apologize." Larxene looked too stunned to reply, so Strixkin turned and began to walk away. She quickly got to her feet and began to follow. Once she was close enough she said, "Make me bitch!" Strixkin froze in her tracks, walked backwards a few steps, and then began to laugh. Suddenly she turned and punched Larxene right in the middle of her confused face, sending her flying about 20 yards back. Dyxlia and Cebexcar were giggling as Strixkin skipped back to them. Xemnas was beginning to think that maybe Larxene was right, these girls seemed insane. He almost jumped as they began talking, interrupting his train of thought. "So Dyxlia, what were you going to ask me?" he questioned. The girl thought hard, but in the end only shrugged. "I can't remember, I guess it wasn't that important." "Ok, anyways, go ahead and put your coats back on, and I'll be right back." He then turned and walked back towards the castle.

A few minutes had passed, and then Xemnas returned Marluxia and introduced him to the new members. "Marluxia, I want you to show them around the castle, and introduce them to the rest of the organization, I have other business to attend to. Numbers eighteen and twenty-three, zip up your coats and twenty-one where is yours?" he said as he noticed how informal they appeared. "I'm not wearing one of those damn coats." She stated defiantly. "Number twenty-one, I advise you NOT to test my patience; in this organization, these coats are mandatory, so put it on." Strixkin then replied, "No. Look old man, first of all I don't have it, and second of all I absolutely refuse to wear one, so just forget about it." Xemnas then pulled her to the side, and the rest tried but failed hear their argument, so Cebexcar began to sway back and forth while playing with her hair, as Dyxlia and Marluxia began to talk excitedly.

"Listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. I rule this organization and I am your superior, I could easily destroy you if I pleased. If you do not wear this coat, then you are not in this organization, do you understand?" Xemnas hissed the last word as he threw a new coat in the girl's direction. Suddenly she was behind him with a kunai held dangerously close to his throat. "Now it's your turn to listen Xemnas, if I am not in this organization, then I am your enemy, and believe me, that is something you would deeply regret. I have my own personal reasons as to why I will not wear you lame-ass coat, so if I don't want to, I won't. You see, you are not the one who could easily destroy me; I am the one who could easily destroy you. Half the organization could destroy you if they wanted, they just don't realize it. You cannot order me around like you do the other nobodies. I'm going to go join the others now for that lovely tour you mentioned. Oh and why don't we keep this wonderful conversation a secret, I wouldn't want you to get hurt if you know what I mean." She then slightly scratched his neck with the kunai, and then ran in the other direction, leaving a stunned Xemnas behind. She gave the group a bright smile and said, "Why don't we go on that tour now?" After a moment of silence Marluxia replied, "Ok, follow me! You are so going to love it her Dyx! There's always something going on around here so you'll never be bored." They began to walk forward as Dyxlia and Marluxia began to once again talk excitedly.

As they walked past certain rooms, he explained what they were for. They also met a few other members as they continued to walk through the enormous castle. They wound up meeting Vexen, which they all agreed that he was a pedophile. Then they met Siax who was accompanied with Demyx, who was also Dyxlia's cousin. After about fifteen minutes they parted from Demyx and Siax and continued on the tour. They soon reached the dorm rooms and Marmar pointed out whose rooms were whose and which ones to avoid. Suddenly a small blonde boy exited one of the rooms and told the group that a meeting was about to start as he ran past them. As they turned around to head in the other direction, Axel walked out of his room. Cebexcar had a worried look on her face while Strixkin glared at him. When they attempted to walk past him, he grabbed Strixkin's right arm. Then she stopped walking, only to turn, swinging her left leg around aiming for the side of his head, but he caught a hold of it with his free hand blocking the blow. They kept staring at each other until Marluxia interrupted. "Why are you fighting? You don't even know each other, besides we're going to be late to the meeting if you continue." "They're twins." Cebexcar replied half cringing as she said it. Just then Strixkin did a back flip, freeing herself from Axel's grip in the process, and began to walk away, "It's not like I consider him my brother," she added coldly, "Let's go we have this meeting-thing to attend." Axel stood there hurt for a moment, watching them as they walked away, attempting to catch up. When they reached the meeting room, all previous organization members sat in their assigned seats. The trio stood in the center of the room, amazed by how tall their seats were. After a few moments Xemnas entered the room and called the meeting to order. "Today," he began, "We are welcoming three new members to our organization. Cebexcar number eighteen, Strixkin number twenty-one, and Dyxlia number twenty-three." Each smiled and waved as their numbers were called. "Even though there are new recruits joining us, I expect nobody to slack off on their missions. Meeting adjourned." The three girls looked at each other in confusion. They were going to have to go on missions? This should be interesting.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it! again please chaeck out an akuroku moment by aidylecir it sorta ties into this story...please also check out my other story Trading Places its a kekkaishi fic that ive been working on and will hopefully update soon. Thanks to all that read this story and thanks to those who review you guys rock!**

**until next time!**

**~miskris95~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HII! Thanks for reading! I think this is the longest chapter i have ever written! please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom hearts Characters or settings unfortunately :(**

* * *

Strixkin walked down the hallway towards Xemnas's officce. She had just completed yet another mission. It had been in Hollow Bastion, and she was glad it was finally over. Goiing to Hollow Bastion had stirred up too many memories, leaving her very irritable, ans having to repot it to xemnas made it even worse. This whole day was just turning out to be a drag. When she finally reached his door, she walked right in, not bothering to knock. They didm't get along too well so she never bothered using any manners around him. "I'm here to report my mission." She said nonchalently. "And how did it go?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "It was a success, mission complete. Can I go now?" she replied. Xemnas began to look annoyed. "Fine, whatever, just get out of my sight and don't cause any problems." Strixkin laughed at this comment as she walked out the decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a snack, but shortly stopped walking when she hear voices coming from the room ahead. She snuck closer and hid against the wall, attempting to eavesdrop. Shed coudn't make out who it was, but it sounded like flirting. She peered around the cornerto see Cebexcar reading a book comfortably in a chair. When she looked around even further she saw Axel sitting next to roxas on a couch that faced away from her. She then thought it might be fun to scare the shit out of them and began to walk towards them, but froze in her tracks when she saw Axel lean in and Kiss Roxas. She couldn't beleive what she was seeing. She felt her eyes grow wide and her body begin to shake with anger and shock. She watched as everyone jumped when she said, "What the hell is going on here?" Both Axel and Cebexcar said "Oh shit!" in unison. She then grew even angrier and turned to her younger sister. "You knew about this? Why would you two keep something like this from me?" she closed her book and told her to calme down while Axel got up fom his seat and walked towards her. He attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away saying, "Don't touch me! I think I understand now. You never came back because you were having too much fun on brok back mountain! Well who needs you anyways asshole!" She then turned andwalked away, ignoring the small crowd of curious organization members watching from the hallway. She heard Axel calling out to her, asking her to stop, but instead she quickly stepped through a portal.

She stepped out onto the top of the clock tower in twilight town. She sat down pulling a leg clost to herchest, hugging it tightly, while letting the other dangle off the ledge. She lowered her head making her bangs fall over her eyes as she let a few tears escape. She couldn't understand why they would do something like that. She couldn't even trust her only family anymore. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat ther for a few hours and the tears stoppd flowing, she continued to sit there, looking out towards the city. She enjoyed the slight breeze that ruffled through her hair. Then, even though he'd been absolutely silent, she felt Axel's presence behind her. "Why?" she asked, "Why couldn't you tell me?" "Why does it matter?" he replied, "We don't have hearts so we can't feel any emotion. I don't understand why you're acting like this. It's impossible to get upset or depressed. Got it memorized?" Strixkin suddenly stood up and said, "Memorize this you ignorant fool. You don't know anything." She then jumped and doce of the building. She could hear Axel cry "NOO!" just bwfore she dove through yet another portal.

She wound up landing in ocean water. She emergede to see destiny islands in front of her. She'd only been there once for a mission, but she enjoyed it there. It was a nice, peaceful place that helped calm her nerves. She began to swim towards the beachs, using the incoming waves to gain momentum. She sat down in the sand and watched the sunset. As it grew darker, it also begin to grow colder outside. Once she could see her own breath in the air, she decided to finally go back to the castle and make some hot chocolate. She portalled into the kitchen and quickly got to work. She was sitting on the counter, happily drinking her hot chocolate when Dyxlia walked into the room. "Holy crap! I found you! Axel and Cebexcar have been extremely annoying because of you." she told her. "I don't care," she said coldly, "They can go fall in a ditch for all I care." Dyxlia suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the counter, almost making her spill the scalding drink everywhere. As she dragged her down the hallway she told her irritatedly, "Just because you're pissed at them, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer with their annoyingness. Now, your going to go in there and fix this, because nobody's going to put up with anymore of this bullshit." She then threw her into a room where Axel and Cebexcar had been sulking, and locked the door behind her. They looked up, but only continued to sit and sulk, expecting her to run off yet again. She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair, then placed it across from them and sat down. "I'm listening." she said in a slight montone. They both looked at her, then at eachother, shock ckearky written all over their faces. "Well what are you waiting for? I'd like for an explanation." After a moment Cbexcar leaned forward and said, "We just couldn't tell you ok? We knew you would react this way." Strixkin only laughed. "Bullshit!" she said,"You know me better than that, I know you have a better reason than that, so why would you try and lie to me even more than you already have when all i want is the truth?" "Look," Axel cut in, "I just...I just couldn't disappoint you ok? You've always talked down on this sorta thing." She took a sip of her drink, then let out a large sigh. "You know i wa only joking aroun. You know I never meant any of those things I said. Even if they weren't jokes I wouldn't have disapproved and you know that. Fine, I guess i won't ever get the truth will I? To think I actually believed that could trust my own sibblings. I guess I should've known better." She then stood up and walked to the door. Remembering it was locked, she kicked it open. She turned to Dyxlia and asked, "Hey, want to go do somethind fun?" She agreed, and they walked down the hallway. "So what do you want to do?" she asked as they walked further and further down the hallway. Dyxlia thought for a moment then said excitedly, "Let's go see what Mar-Mar is doing! I think he's supposed to be hanging with Dem-Dem!" "Sounds fun!" she replied with a smile. Just then, she noticed Larxene headed their way. As she passed, Strixkin casually threw hew hot chocolate all over her and continued to walk with Dyxlia, both laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading i hope you liked it :) please review and let me know what you think. **

**~miskris95~**


End file.
